Impossible
by Shorty22133
Summary: Alice and Jasper now face parenthood. What will happen to their daughter, Jasmine, and why are the Volruri so interested in her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing…Except Jasmine.. Anything else belongs to their respective owners!**

After an impossible situation, Alice and Jasper now face parenthood. What will become of their daughter, Jasmine? And why is the Volturi so interested in her?

---Impossible--

Chapter One-

Alice POV

"I don't believe it."

Alice Cullen was standing in front of a full length mirror, her golden eyes studying her body. She was small, and 'pixie' like, with short brown hair pointing out in every direction from her head. She twisted this way…and that way… but nothing could hide the truth of the small very recognizable bump protruding from her mid-section.

"This just isn't possible." A male voice agreed. "Vampires can't get pregnant."

Jasper Cullen, her husband, watched her from a few feet behind her. His golden eyes studying the bump as well. He was a taller man with short curly blonde hair, lean, and in fabulous shape.

"Aparently, we can." Alice retorted. "I don't understand it any more than you do, but somehow it happened." She crossed the room, a orange glow filling the room from the setting sun, and took a seat on their bed. Alice and Jasper were celebrating another honeymoon in Italy. They would always try and go on a honeymoon once every ten years or so, just spending time with one another, and well if you've got an eternity in front of you….why not?

Jasper joined Alice on the bed and she took his hands in hers. For a moment, the two just gazed into each others eyes. "I'm scared."

"Me too. We have to figure out what to do. Should we wait and see what happens?" Alice suggested.

"We have no idea what it is, Alice. Anything could happen. It could kill you." Jasper stressed.

Alice looked away and stared at her stomach. "I know." She pulled one of her hands free and rested it on her stomach. "But this must have happened for a reason. Shouldn't we try and figure out WHY this happened? Maybe if we understood how it happened, then we could tell Emmett and Rose…you know how much she wants children. Can you imagine how happy Rosalie would be if she could get pregnant?"

It was a minute before Jasper could say anything. "Alright. Maybe Carlisle could help figure it out." Suddenly, Alice jumped into his arms, squealing.

"Thank you! Thank You!" Alice squealed into his chest. Jasper smiled, feeling the love coming off his wife. A second later, Alice brought her lips to his, effectively stopping the conversation for the rest of the day.

Two days later, Alice and Jasper arrived back home to Forks, Washington, eager and slightly scared as to what their family might think. In two days, Alice's stomach grew bigger, and her thirst increased. She began feeding more often. Pulling into the driveway and parking behind Emmett's Jeep, Alice was excited.

"Are you ready to do this?" Jasper asked, sensing her excitement. He looked over at his wife and she was beaming with joy.

"Jasper, we have to do this. Carlisle might know something. And what if this is like Bella's …"

"But it isn't. I don't think this has ever happened before." He contradicted. "But whatever happens, we'll work through it together." He leaned over and gave her a hug, before sighing and exiting the car. Alice followed right behind him pulling her long coat around her, self consciously. They grabbed their bags from the trunk and headed into the house. As usual, Emmett and Rosalie were playing video games, Carlisle was in his study, Esme was painting and Bella and Renesmee were watching Edward play the piano.

"Alice! Jasper! You're home." Esme cried, putting down her paintbrush, and crossing the room to them. "How was your honeymoon?"

"Great." Jasper answered, embracing the small brown haired woman. "We saw so many wonderful things."

"That's wonderful dear," Esme responded, embracing Alice.

"Yeah. It was wonderful." Alice agreed. "Is Carlisle in his study?"

"Yeah." Esme confirmed. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine. I just wanted to ask him a question." Alice covered, pulling Jasper with her and the two ascended the stairs to find Carlisle busy researching, papers covering every inch of his desk. "Hey, Carlisle."

Carlisle was a tall, lean, man with blonde hair. Although he was turned when he was only twenty-four years old, his real age was probably closer to three hundred and sixty-four. He looked like a movie star, and worked in the local hospital. "Welcome back. How was your honeymoon?" He asked, abandoning the papers on his desk, approaching the happy couple.

"It was wonderful, really." Alice started, her voice trailing off.

"But?" Carlisle questioned.

"Well, you see. Something happened while we were away." Jasper finished.

"Something happened? Please don't tell me that you attacked someone."

"No. No. No. Don't worry, Carlisle. We didn't attack anyone." Jasper quickly corrected. "Except…well…we could really use your help."

"What happened?" Carlisle's eyes were filled with confusion, and Jasper used his abilities to calm him down.

"Okay, Carlisle. Don't freak." Alice warned. Slowly, she loosened her jacket, exposing her growing midsection. They watched as Carlisle's face changed displaying a range of emotions. It took a minute for him to say anything.

"It's not possible." Carlisle whispered, reaching out and touching Alice's stomach. "Vampires can't have children. Well, vampires and humans can have children…," referring to Renesmee. Renesmee, or Nessie, was conceived when Bella and Edward went on their honeymoon. Bella was still human at the time and remained human until Renesmee was born, her birth almost killing Bella. Edward saved Bella by turning her into a vampire. Their daughter, Renesmee is half human/half vampire. Carlisle continued, "But not two vampires. It's just not possible. How did this happen?"

"We don't know. That's why we need your help. We don't know what else to do." Jasper explained.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No. You're the first one to know." Alice said. Suddenly Carlisle started asking questions about the pregnancy. "The only thing I've noticed so far, is the fact that I need to hunt more often. Everything else is normal."

"That's amazing." Carlisle continued his questions, and eventually, he started researching as much information as he could. Leaving Carlisle, Alice once again pulled her jacket around her and they headed to their room to change and unpack.

When they had finished unpacking, they discussed what to do. They agreed that not saying anything for the moment to the others would be the best way to go. For now. It was only a matter of time before someone would figure it out.

**A/N: What do you think? If you have any questions, let me know…. Please review!! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is another chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Jasmine.. Anything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**THIS CHAPTER I AM RE-POSTING BECAUSE I ADDED A LITTLE BIT OF ROSE/EMMETT FLUFF. It came to me in a dream and I thought that it was cute and had to add it!! Let me know what you think… the addition is towards the end of the chapter. **

**Please read and review! Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

***Chapter 2 ***

** EDWARD'S POV **

My fingers flew across the keys playing the lullaby that I wrote for Bella so long ago, Bella sitting next to me, our lovely daughter, Renesmee, on my other side watching. I could hear Alice and Jasper coming down the stairs and I looked up as they entered the room. I didn't notice anything different at first, but I was confused as to why Alice was blocking her thoughts. She only did that if she was trying to hide something.

"What?" Bella asked me, following my gaze to Alice.

"It's nothing." I tried to assure her. "Alice is just blocking her thoughts, that's all."

"You can't read her?" Bella asked again.

"No."

"But why would she do that, daddy?" Renesmee whispered.

I turned to look at Renesmee, her brown eyes bright with excitement, her long brown hair bobbing. "I don't know, sweetheart, but it's okay." I assured, returning my attention to the keys playing a new melody that I had wrote for Nessie. I had only begun to play when I felt Nessie's hand on my cheek, and images filled my mind. Nessie was special. She could communicate with pictures if she wished. The images she showed me was of Alice, Alice's stomach, Alice and Jasper holding hands, as if asking, _Why is Alice's stomach bigger? Did Jasper do something? They look happy._

I took another look at Alice, and noticed that Nessie was right. Her stomach looked bigger, but how was that possible? Vampire's bodies don't change. This didn't make any sense. I saw Alice whisper something to Jasper, and together they got up off the couch.

"We're going hunting. Anyone want to come with?" Alice chimed.

"Let's go." I told Bella and Nessie.

"Alright…" Bella agreed hesitantly, and the three of us followed Alice and Jasper into the forest.

********

** Alice POV **

** One Month Later **

Everyone eventually found out about the pregnancy, and naturally Rosalie was pissed. I wished I could explain to her what or how this happened, but sadly I couldn't. Carlisle and Esme were happy about it, although Carlisle continued to study the pregnancy and take notes as this had never happened before. Edward and Bella were happy for us and Renesmee was excited she would have a cousin to play with.

The pregnancy was similar to Bella's, progressing about the same rate as hers, and after a month, I gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Jasper and I named her Jasmine Alison Cullen. **(Yes I spelled Alison with only one L and I did it on purpose!)** .

"Why Jasmine?" Emmett asked about the name.

"Because we used the first three letters of our names to create hers…" I explained " JASper ALIce = JASmine ALIson Cullen."

She was immediately spoiled, and she grew, like Nessie. Even after a couple days she looked more like a month old infant than a newborn. Little did we know she was special…

** Rosalie's POV **

I crossed the room to where Jasmine was sitting, a full cup of blood in my hands. "Alice, I think you should feed her. I swear your daughter hates me."

"She does not hate you, Rose." Alice tried to assure me unconvincingly, not moving from the table where she was looking over a magazine. I could only assume she was planning a HUGE shopping spree for Jasmine, not like she was short on clothes or anything… Alice bought her a whole closet full of clothes. Knowing her, they would have to be the best.

"Oh really? Fine." I sulked. "I'll show you." I picked up Jasmine and placed her in my lap. I offered her the cup, and she started to cry.

"Rose. She's not crying because she hates you," Jasper started to explain walking into the room.

"Yes, I do agree." Carlisle confirmed, walking in right behind Jasper. "I think I have a theory."

I handed Jasmine to Jasper, and she quieted down and began feeding without a fuss.

"Okay. Let's hear it." I suggested, leaning back against the couch, crossing my arms in frustration.

"Well. I think that she is gifted." Carlisle started. " I think that she has the ability to sense emotions like Jasper can, and she's sensing anger from you and that makes her upset."

"That would make sense." I agreed. "Do you think she'll have visions like Alice does?"

"Only time will tell." Carlisle said before disappearing back into his study. I gazed at Jasmine who was now sleeping peacefully against Jasper's chest. I didn't understand that either, the product of two vampires that don't sleep and she actually sleeps. Even though she didn't sleep a lot, not like a normal human baby, she slept about 4 hours a day, but it decreased as she got older.

I was jealous of Alice and Jasper. Why couldn't Emmett and I have kids? I was jealous that Bella had Nessie, and now Alice had Jasmine. I would give anything to be able to have kids like them. I tried not to think about that, and instead headed out to hunt. I didn't need to hunt, but hunting got my mind off of the whole situation. God, I wish I could have a child…

** Alice POV **

I didn't know what Rosalie's problem was, but she suddenly jumped up and ran out of the house without a second thought. I gazed over at Jasmine's sleeping form resting on Jasper's shoulder. I was surprised that she slept when Jasper and I didn't sleep. Jasper handed Jasmine to me and took off with Emmett, who wanted help on his car.

When Jasmine awoke later, Bella had brought Nessie over and the two of them were playing together, while Bella and I talked about nothing in particular. All of a sudden Jasmine started to scream and cry.

"Nessie, Did you hurt your cousin?" Bella scolded.

"No, mama." Nessie defended. "We were playing and then all of a sudden she gets this blank look on her face like Auntie Alice and she started to cry."

"Did she just have a vision?" Bella asked me.

I rushed over to Jasmine and picked her up, still crying, trying to soothe her. " I don't know Bella. She could have inherited visions from me. We already know she can sense emotions like Jazz, but I suppose she could have visions too."

"That's amazing." Bella responded. " But if she did have a vision, what did she see?"

"I have no idea…. Maybe Edward would be able to see what she saw."

"It's worth a try." She said to me pulling out her cell phone and dialing Edward. She explained the situation and within a minute he was striding into the house. Jasmine was just calming down.

"Hey, Jasmine." Edward spoke to her. Her eyes studied his warily, before reaching out for him. "How are you today?" He continued, "Your mommy told me that you might have seen something that might have scared you."

She nodded, as if she understood him. She still hadn't spoken and she was about a week old. Nessie could talk at this point. Edward continued.

"Can you remember what you saw? All you have to do is try and think about what you saw and I'll be able to see it too, okay?" Again she nodded, and a blank look crossed her face as if she was remembering what she saw. It only lasted a few seconds, before she curled up against Edward beginning to cry again. Edward chuckled, and soothed her.

"What did she see?" I asked. Bella, Nessie and myself all looked at him.

"She saw a mountain lion attacking Rosalie… Rose was just hunting, that's all." Edward explained.

"So she thought that the mountain lion was going to kill Rose, and freaked. That makes sense. She doesn't understand yet that we can't die." Bella spoke to no one in particular.

"Exactly." Edward confirmed, still holding Jasmine. "Perhaps when she get's older, we could take her hunting with us."

"That sounds like a great idea." I commented. Little did I know it was sooner than I would think.

*** Two months later ***

Jasmine POV

I walked around my house, looking at everything, clutching a book in my small fingers. It was close to bedtime for me. I knew mom or dad would tuck me in soon, but I was hoping that mom or dad would read to me before going to bed. It had become a tradition, and it made me sad whenever they didn't read to me. Sometimes, uncle Edward would read to me if mom and dad couldn't.

Tonight was one of those nights. Mom and dad had gone hunting, and had left me in the care of Uncle Edward and Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett.

"Uncle Eeward? Will you weed to me?" I asked as best as I could, my gold eyes staring hopefully at his.

"Sorry, Jas. Not right now. But you can ask Rose. I bet she will read to you." He smiled, pointing over to Rose that was sitting on the couch with Emmett. I didn't really want to ask Auntie Rose to read to me…I always got the feeling that she didn't like me. Nevertheless, I strode across the room, patting Rose's leg to get her attention.

"Auntie Wose? Will you weed to me?" I asked again, holding up the small book in my fingers. She hesitated.

"Alright, Jasmine. I will read to you." She agreed and she lifted me up onto the couch, placing me in her lap. As she began to read, I began to get more tired, yawning, rubbing my tired eyes. I leaned against her chest, my head resting on her shoulder, as I began drifting to sleep and soon Rose could hear very quiet snoring.

***

Rose didn't know what to do. Here Jasmine was asleep in her arms, and she began to feel content despite the fact that she didn't know what to do now. She debated on bringing the sleeping child up to her room, but she feared moving would wake Jasmine up. So she sat still, with Emmett, just talking quietly amongst themselves, occasionally just watching Jasmine sleep. It was during these moments that Rosalie's desire to be a mother really shined.

"You look so beautiful right now." Emmett whispered in her ear. "I love you, Rosalie."

"I love you too Emmett." She smiled. "This is so weird. Don't you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"I feel…" She struggled for the right words. "…content…calm…peaceful…relaxed…Don't you feel it?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." He agreed, "It's nice right?"

"Definitely."

Alice and Jasper came striding into the living room, back from hunting and froze seeing Jasmine asleep in Rosalie's arms. Alice simply smiled, both totally surprised, for they had rarely seen Jasmine and Rosalie together. Rosalie's usual icy glare, and bad attitude dissolved with Jasmine sleeping in her arms. Jasper finally strode over to Rose, who surrendered Jasmine to Jasper.

"Does she always do that?" Rose asked him.

"What do you mean?" He replied, shifting Jasmine so she was slightly hung over his shoulder, her face nuzzling his neck, fussing slightly at the movement, but quickly falling back to sleep.

"Project her emotions."

"She does that all the time. Especially when she's sleeping. I think she does it subconsciously. Maybe I'm just more in tune to her. I don't really know." Jasper confessed, rubbing Jasmine's back, Alice peering at her sleeping daughter in her husband's arms.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

** Four Months Later **

** Jasmine POV **

"Can we go yet?" I cried out to my mom. "Please?" I was excited. Today I was finally going to go with everyone hunting. Mom and Dad thought that I was old enough, and Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, didn't object.

"Not yet." My mom, Alice, told me. "We are waiting for your dad and Uncle Emmett…THEN we can go."

I sighed, and waited. Grandpa and Grandma were talking to Uncle Edward and Auntie Bella and Auntie Rosalie. I didn't know why, but I always thought that Auntie Rose didn't like me. I tried not to make her mad, and yet whenever I sensed her emotions, which I learned that I got that from my father, I always felt anger. But Everyone else seemed really excited. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, concentrating on dad's future… could tell that he was coming, but I couldn't see anything else. I then focused on my own future, a skill I got from mom, and could see Nessie and me running around, and I could hear laughter. I opened my eyes, just as Nessie 'tagged' me and began running around the yard.

"You're it!" She cried, her long brown curls bouncing wildly. I giggled and started chasing her around the yard, while the rest of my family watched and laughed at our game. I finally caught up to her and tackled her to the ground.

"Gotcha!" I cried, letting her up and we began wrestling. I could hear whispers from behind us, and I could sense mom's uneasy-ness. I could see mom freaking out about my dirty clothes, but I didn't care. I was having too much fun. Nessie pinned me to the ground briefly, before letting me up and we went at it again.

"Look at the way she moves." I could hear coming from Uncle Edward. "She's just like Jasper, fearless and quick, but graceful like Alice." I smiled for a second, when I could hear rustling from my right. I stopped, when Nessie heard it too, and we both looked towards the sound. The next thing I knew I was being held by my father, Jasper who was standing next to mom and Emmett had grabbed Nessie who handed her to Bella. Then Emmett stood next to Rosalie.

"They're here." Jasper whispered to Alice.

"Who is?" Bella questioned.

Just then, three robed figures emerged from the forest. I didn't know who they were, but I was slightly scared. One had snow white hair, one had dark black hair and one had brown hair. Grandpa Carlisle spoke first.

"Cauis, Aro, Marcus. It's nice to see you again."

"And you Carlisle." The man with the dark black hair, Aro, spoke.

"Why didn't I see them coming?" Alice whispered so low I barely heard her. Jasper sadly shook his head.

"Who are they, mama?" I asked whispering as quiet as I could.

"They are the Volturi." Dad answered. "I'll explain it to you later." I nodded. If I knew anything, dad wouldn't lie to me and if he said he would explain something later…he would.

"Now Carlisle. I wish we were here under more pleasant circumstances, but unfortunately, we're here on business." Aro continued.

"I assure you, Aro, we've done nothing wrong. Would you mind explaining why you are here?" Carlisle calmly explained.

"Did you not learn your lesson from last time?" He spoke. " Immortal children cannot exist."

"Aro, There are no immortal children here. We didn't make any immortal children." Carlisle begged.

"Than who is she!" he cried and pointed directly to me. I became frightened, and clung onto Jasper as tight as I could. Jaspers arms tightened around me. "She looks like an immortal child to me."

"You're wrong!" Alice cried. "You can't take her!"

"She's not what you think, Aro." Jasper begged. "She's more like Edward and Bella's daughter than you think. She grows. She sleeps. She's a vampire, but she's not. We don't understand how or why this happened, but she's biologicly Alice and my daughter."

For a moment, Aro just stood pondering this. "But vampires can't get pregnant."

"Yeah. I know. But it happened." Alice interrupted. "Jasper and I went to Italy for our honeymoon, and while we were there…it happened."

"I at least want to see her. If she is what you claim she is…I want to see for myself." Aro spoke.

Although I could tell that everyone was nervous, I took a deep breath and turned to look into Aro's face, my dark blonde curly hair falling down my back. He studied my face for what seemed like forever.

"Wow. She really does look like the both of you. I can see she's got your hair Jasper, and your face Alice… The similarities are astounding." Aro paused. "I only wonder if she is gifted like the two of you?"

"Yes. She is. She has Alice's visions, and she can manipulate emotions like me." Jasper explained. " We don't know if she can do anything else."

"Really?" Aro paused, "That's very interesting. Perhaps there is room on our guard after all…"

"Never." I heard a growls from my side, coming from the rest of my family.

"I see. You all have made your choice…But she has yet to choose." Aro contradicted. "Jasmine, is it? Would you like to join us? You can use your abilities whenever you want to. You can do great things with us."

The tension that I felt was frightening. My family was tense, and the Volturi was anxious. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to see my own future with the Volturi, and with my family. Visions filled my head, as I tried to distinguish between the two options. Finally, I made my choice…But was it the right one?

I opened my eyes. I heard Grandpa Carlisle speak.

"Jasmine? Did you make a choice?"

"Yes Grandpa."

"Alright, Jasper place her on the ground between us. Whoever she chooses, it's entirely her choice." Carlisle explained. I stood, almost scared to move, with my family on my right and the Volturi on my left.

"I would just like to say, 'I'm Sorry.'" I started, I could feel sadness coming from my family. I turned toward the Volturi, and took a step towards Aro. I could hear a choked sob escaping Grandma Esme's lips. Aro smiled brightly, smirking as if he had just won a game.

"You've chosen us?" Aro questioned, holding out his hand.

"No." I replied. " My family is where I belong…I'm staying right here." I slowly retreated a few steps backwards, my eyes never leaving Aro's. I felt a presence behind me and stopped, feeling two hands rest on my shoulders. I didn't have to look to know it was my parents.

"Ah. I see." Aro paused.

"She made her choice, Aro." the snowy haired man, Cauis, spoke from behind him.

"It was the wrong one!" Aro barked. "Too bad. Now we have no choice but to kill you."

"Join or die, is that it?" Edward hissed.

"Yes. Give us Jasmine, and we will let you live." Aro compromised.

"You would have to kill us first." Emmett defended. "We won't give her up without a fight."

"Then a fight you shall have." Aro threatened, and launched himself at us. A fight broke out among all of us. Before I knew it more people had arrived and they were all fighting. I felt strong arms around me lifting me off the ground. It took me a second to realize that it was not one of my family members that had picked me up and I began struggling against them, to no avail. I saw was my family fighting hopelessly.

My captor raised his hand and placed it on my head, and suddenly everything went black. When I opened my eyes, I didn't know where I was. I was in a dark room covered in gold and black. There were no windows, just a florescent light above my head lighting the room. It took me a minute to realize that I was laying on a small bed. I sat up just as the door opened and I saw Aro walk in.

"Hello Jasmine."

I ignored him. "Where am I?"

"Follow me."

Reluctantly, I hopped off the bed and followed him out of the room and down the hallway to a small window. Looking out I could see people walking around on the cobble street below. In the middle of the street stood a fountain with large golden figures. Banners hung from the streetlights in a language that I didn't understand. I heard Aro's voice from behind me.

"Welcome to Volterra."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: What do you think so far? Let me know if you don't understand something and I'll try to explain it to you. Thanks!

**Chapter 4**

****Jasmine's POV****

***** 10 Years Later *****

**Growing up with the Volturi, I was trained to look to the future for any threats, and I could sense the emotions of those that would come to the Volturi. I also learned that I had the ability to influence people to do what I wanted. A rare gift indeed. **

**When I wasn't helping the Volturi, I was studying and writing music. Most of the time I was not allowed to leave the castle I knew to be home. I felt like a prisoner. In the beginning I begged to be let go and to go back to my family, but sadly, I was told that my family didn't survive the attack. I thought of them often, and wondered what my life would be like if I had stayed with them. My mind wandered with the possibilities. I sat on my bed, my voice floating around the room, as my fingers strummed the gutar strings. (Song is **_**Missing**_** by **_**Evanescence**_**)**

_Please, Please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look out _

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one_

_Isn't something missing?_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

I was brought back to reality when I heard a knock on my door, and a tall, man, Felix, entered the room. He reminded me of Uncle Emmett.

"Jasmine. Aro wants to see you."

Ugh. I sighed. "Alright. I'll be there in a minute." I grumbled, setting down my gutiar on my bed. I crossed my room and threw on a long black robe. Aro would be really ticked if I didn't wear it, and then I would be punished by Jane. I shuddered at the thought of being tortured by her…again. It was NOT something I wanted to repeat.

I strode through the familiar hallways until I reached the door where Aro was. I could hear his voice on the other side of the heavy wooden door. I pulled my hood down to cover my face.

"Perhaps Jasmine would know what to do with you."

I entered the room cautiously, and headed straight for Aro. I could see there was a blonde vampire standing in the center of the room. I stopped in front of Aro. "You wished to see me, Aro?"

"Ah. Jasmine!" He cried, hugging me. "Thank you for coming!"

I snorted, 'Not like I had a choice.' I thought. I thought I heard a small chuckle from behind me. " What can I do for you?"

"Well, I need your advice on something. Does he have a place in the Volturi Guard?" He motioned to the guy in the middle of the room. I turned slightly to get a look at his face, and froze. He was young, with curly blonde locks, and golden eyes. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was staring at my father. How this was possible I didn't know…since Aro told me that my family was dead. Unless he had been lying. I didn't know for sure, but I knew I had to tell Aro something.

I quickly turned away, hoping that he wouldn't recognize me, and faced Aro. "No." I stated. "I see no future for him on the guard."

Aro smiled. "I see. Then it's decided. Jasmine doesn't see you as a part of the guard, and we can't let you leave…" He turned slightly to motion to Jane.

"NO!" I shouted stepping in front of my father, unfortunately taking the wrath that was meant for him and collapsed onto the ground. My body felt as if a million volts of electricity were flowing through my body. The pain only lasted a few seconds, but I hardly had the energy to move when the pain stopped. I could feel someone hovering over my body, still laying on the hard concrete floor.

"Let them go. They are no threat to us." I said quieter, begging. I could feel someone's hand resting on my upper arm near my shoulder, as I tried to catch my breath and the energy to get up. Suddenly the room became very tense. "Aro, You asked for my advice and I have given that to you. Let them go."

It took a while for him to respond. "Alright. They are free to go."

"Thank you, Aro." I told him, I felt hands helping me off the ground. " I will escort them out of the city." Aro simply nodded. I turned, slightly to the group behind me, where I saw the familiar faces of my family, unchanged even after ten years. "Follow me." I pulled open the heavy door and exited the room, winding through the familiar hallways, until we reached the street below.

"Jasmine-" I heard Jasper start, but I cut him off.

"Not yet." I simply replied, "I have to get you to the city limits first, then we'll talk." He nodded. My family followed quickly through the streets, eventually we came to a iron gate, signaling that we had reached the city limits. I passed through the gate, followed by Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and Edward. I paused and looked around for any threats, a habit of mine.

"Jasmine? Is it really you?" I heard Jasper from behind me.

When I didn't see any threats, I turned and lowered my hood, revealing my long golden curly hair. "Yes. It's me. I've missed you so much!" I cried, wrapping my arms around my father as tightly as I could, catching him off guard for just a moment.

"We missed you, too." Jasper said, releasing me so I could embrace my mother, Alice.

"We've been trying to figure out a way to get you back. We've tried to get to you a few times, but Aro wouldn't let us see you." Alice explained.

I took a step back, "You've been trying for ten years to get me back?"

"Yeah. It's been miserable without you." Uncle Emmett confirmed.

"Nessie will be so excited when she sees you." Bella said.

"We bought you, Alice and Jasper a place of your own too." Carlisle explained.

"That's great." I commented. "But there is still one small problem," I reminded them. "I still have to get Aro to let me go. It's horrible. I feel like a prisoner! I would have tried to leave earlier if I had known.."

"Known what?" Uncle Edward interrupted.

"If I had known you were alive." I finished. "Aro told me you were dead."

I heard gasps coming from my family. "He told you that we were dead?" Esme questioned.

"Yeah. I can't believe that he has been lying to me for the past ten years!" I was beginning to get angry. "And I believed him!"

"You couldn't have known." Rosalie comforted.

"You're right, Auntie Rose. I had no idea what the outcome of the fight was. I was being taken away by someone and I could see you all fighting for me. Then suddenly, I blacked out, and I woke up here in Volterra. I don't know how long I was out for. I begged for them to let me go, that's when Aro told me that you were dead. I didn't think I had another choice."

I could feel the sadness radiating from them, but I continued. "I've been on the guard ever since."

"We're here now. We won't let anything happen to you." Jasper spoke, determination in his voice.

"Thanks, Dad. But right now, I need your help. "

**** Later… *****

"Are you sure you can do this?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. Trust me. If everything goes as planned, I'll see you in a week." I assured him, hugging him. I did not want to leave them behind, but if everything went as planned, I wouldn't have to say goodbye to them ever again. "Bye, Dad."

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Mom." I said hugging her tightly. When I finally released her , I saw a smile spread over her face.

"See you in a week." She replied. I stood at the gate as I watched my family, one-by-one, slowly disappear into the darkness. I sighed, slipping back through the gate, and repositioning my hood over my head.

'_SHOWTIME.' _I thought, disappearing into the dark city streets.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be a little confusing…But I promise that it will make sense later! Please review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N/: This chapter is going to be a bit confusing. It's from a third person view…read it as if you're watching a movie…like you're the movie camera and you're just watching it happen! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

She wove through the familiar streets, passing many small shops on her way. She paused when she found the one she was looking for. It was a shop of herbs and spices. The shop was small and entirely made out of stone, the one small window in front of the building was lit with a small 'open' sign hanging. She could see the store keeper was an old man in his sixties with gray hair, helping a young mother with a child who couldn't be more than two in a stroller as she entered. The old man's eyes flashed to the mysterious figure for a second, then back to the young woman, helping her load up her things in a brown paper sack. As soon as the woman left, the shopkeeper turned, watching as she looked at the various glass bottles of liquids and herbs on display.

"Can I help you?" His hazel eyes peeking out over wire framed glasses, his hands resting on the counter.

"I believe you can." she simply stated, walking towards the man. "You deal in herbs and potions correct?"

"I do." The man nodded.

"I need a couple of potions made." She quickly discussed exactly what she wanted.

"And your reason for these potions?"

"Is none of your concern." the woman responded icily.

"These potions are going to cost a lot." he warned, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"I can pay whatever it cost. When can I get them?"

His hazel eyes flashed to mine, trying to see under the hood of my cloak. "One week."

"Not good enough. You have forty eight hours." The woman reached into her pocket, her snow white hand then released a handful of cash on the counter. The shopkeeper stared at the money, in shock.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Forty eight hours." the woman stressed. "You'll get the same amount when they're done."

The shopkeeper hastily gathered the money. "You got it." The woman turned and started to head for the door, when the shopkeeper called after her. "Who's name should I put on these?" She smiled briefly, turning slightly to call over her shoulder, a blonde streak of hair poking out from under the cloak.

"Call me Jane." she called and disappeared into the night.

*********

When the woman returned to the small shop two days later, the shopkeeper had kept up his end of the deal, and handed the woman a small leather pouch with her desired potions inside. She opened the pouch to see seven vials of liquid…three with a red colored liquid, and four with a yellow colored liquid.

"I hope you are satisfied?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Extremely." She answered, closing the pouch and hiding it in one of her pockets. Again, she reached inside another pocket, her fingers effortlessly closing around another small stack of cash and she placed it on the counter. "Your payment…as promised."

"Pleasure doing business with you." He replied gathering the cash.

"Pleasure is all mine." She responded back and turned and walked back through the familiar streets back to her 'home'.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, This chapter was going to be a bit confusing… Who was the woman? Think it's Jane? You'll have to wait to see! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N/ What do you think? Now it gets better! Soon you will know what's going on….**

Chapter 6

*** Jasmine POV ***

As I was walking back to the castle, after leaving my family at the edge of Volterra, I recalled an old memory that I had.

***

(A/N- Any underlined text is from Stephenie Meyer's original text taken from the Twilight saga.)

I remember the day clearly. It was something that I didn't forget. Although I was only a year old at the time, technically, I was physically and mentally much older- about the size of a four or five year old physically, mentally I was probably as capable of understanding of a seven year old…as was Renesmee.

I was alone sitting in the white living room, being babysat by my Aunt and Uncle, Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett was thumbing through a book across the room, and Rosalie was busy dusting the bookshelves. I sat on the white sofa, watching them. My family told me that I was very quiet, like my father, and I watched Rosalie dusting, assessing her emotions at the same time. From what I could feel, she was bored, yet there was an undercurrent of something…anger…jealousy? I wasn't quite sure. I think I startled Rosalie, interrupting her.

"Why do you hate me, Auntie Rose?" I questioned, point-blank. She jumped fractionally at the sound of my voice, but recovered quickly.

"Hate you?" Rose repeated. "Jasmine, I don't hate you."

"I don't understand. Everytime I'm around you I can feel anger or something. Why? Have I done something to make you angry?" I explained.

"No. You haven't done anything to make me angry. I'm just jealous of your parents."

"What have they done?"

"They had you. Would you like to hear my story, Jasmine?" She questioned taking a seat next to me. I nodded, intrigued. " I lived in a different world than you do. My human world was a much simpler place. It was nineteen thirty-three. I was eighteen and I was beautiful. I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I was young and shallow, but I was content."

She continued, " My parents' influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, I was young and shallow. I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things."

I nodded for her to continue, trying to imagine what she was going through.

"There were a few more things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have approved of for me…a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time that I ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life."

She looked at me, sadness evident in her eyes. " You see Jasmine, Even when I was human, I've always wanted a child of my own. It's something that I will never have. I was turned into a vampire before I was able to start a family of my own."

"Why not try now? With Uncle Emmett?" I asked confused.

"We've tried. But it will never happen. You see, when you become a vampire, your body is frozen in whatever state you are in. Vampire's bodies don't change. It's a miracle Alice was able to have you in the first place. I look at Reneesmee, and I know that she's part human, so she grows and matures like a normal child. Bella got pregnant with her while she was still human. Humans bodies are able to change to adapt to having children."

"That makes sense." I agreed. 

"I also look at you, knowing that somehow Alice was able to get pregnant with you even though she shouldn't have been able to at all. I wish I knew how it happened…" her voice trailed off.

"So you could have your wish come true, right Auntie Rose?" I finished. "You wish for a child of your own."

"With every part of my existence." she confirmed.

********

I pushed the memory to the back of my mind, and focused on what I had to do. 

***A couple days later***

"Hey, Jane. Can you do me a favor?" I called, to her. I was down in the kitchen area where there was stored blood in case of an emergency. Aro had asked me to bring in some blood for him and the others, and I had obliged. I had seen Jane walk by, pausing as I called her name. Her ruby eyes studying me warily, as I heated up the thick liquid. 

"That depends. What do you need?"

"Aro, Cauis and Marcus wanted me to grab some blood for them, but I'm kind of busy at the moment…" I started to explain, pouring the liquid from the heated jug into three smaller cups. "Would you just bring these to them for me? I would really appreciate it." 

Jane sighed. "Alright." 

"Thanks. I owe you one!" I handed her the small tray, and she left the kitchen. The moment Jane was out of sight, I felt a vision hit me. It only lasted a few seconds, but what I saw was terrifying. I could see the three members of the Volturi appearing as if they were choking. An overwhelming sense of dread swallowed me whole as I saw Jane also in the room with them.

I followed after her, when my vision ended. Maybe I could stop her… Only when I heard them swallowing the blood, that I knew I was too late. I burst through the doors. I stopped and turned my attention to the three oldest vampires who appeared to be choking. "Jane! What did you do! What's happening?!?" I screamed. I rushed over to Aro's side.

Jane stood motionless, her ruby eyes watching the scene around her. Her blonde hair falling around her face. Suddenly, she bolted from the room, and I was the only one in there with them. I watched as the potion took effect. The three vampires became paralyzed…since they couldn't die. 

I screamed as loud as I could. I knew that the guard would be able to hear and come running. Sure enough, the doors burst open, and ten other vampires flooded in.

"NO!" I screamed, collapsing onto the ground. "Why! Why? Why would she do this to them!" I felt hands on my shoulders, and a voice in my ear.

"What are you talking about?" Felix asked.

"It was Jane! She did this! I saw it!" I dry sobbed into him. "I just know it!"

"How, Jasmine? What did she do?" He asked, pulling me away slightly and looking into my eyes. 

"I saw a shop…with potions and things…poison… She must have used poison…then mixed it with the drinks." I described, closing my eyes, remembering my 'vision'. "I saw what she was going to do and tried to stop her…I was too late!"

"What did the shop look like?" 

"It was dark. Stone walls. Glass bottles." I described. "I can't see anything else."

"Let's go." Someone barked and the room emptied leaving me alone with the smoldering fire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

******

(Shopkeeper POV)

It was almost closing time and I had just put away the last of the orders. I would deal with them later. I heard the door open.

"I'll be right with you." I called, before turning and staring at three men in black robes. Their hoods were down, and I noticed that they had very light skin, and red eyes. It made me kind of nervous. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes." One of the men spoke. He had dark black hair and was taller than me. "Has anyone come into here asking about potions? A woman perhaps?"

I thought for a while before answering. "Why, yes. There was a woman in here the other day. Wore a robe just like that." I explained, pointing to their similar robes.

"Did you see what she looked like?" He asked.

"No. She was wearing a hood, I couldn't see." I explained. "But she was short, and very small."

"What did she want from you?"

"She wanted a couple potions made. Paid good money too." I explained.

"Did she have a name?"

"She said her name was Jane." His eyes flashed with anger, for a brief moment.

"Thank you." he said nodding. And silently the three left the store without another word.

**** Jasmine POV ****

I bolted from the room…racing down the halls after Jane. I was furious. She was going to die! I caught up with her easily…but taking down Jane was much harder with her formidable gift. Luckily, I would see what she was going to do a second before she did it, therefore taking the upper hand.

"Why?!" I screeched at her.

"I didn't do anything!" She screamed back.

"Wrong again!" I taunted. "I saw you… Hello? Visions…Remember?" I tapped my temple with my finger briefly.

"You're crazy!" She shot back, circling me again. "Just because you have a vision doesn't mean I actually killed them!"

I stopped. "Oh, But it does. They will believe me over you. You're just jealous that you're not Aro's little pet anymore…You get pissed. So you go to the nearest shop, buy poison, and slip it in their drinks." I taunted.

"They will never believe you." Jane hissed. "I'll tell them it was all your fault."

"Admit it, Jane…You lose. I win….Felix and two others are coming back from the potion shop right now ready to tear you to pieces."

"That's a LIE! And you know it!" Jane growled back, her fury lacing every word with hate.

"Look at the evidence, Jane." I pointed out. "It all points to you." I used my fingers to point out everything. "One...You have a motive. Aro didn't want you as his pet. He moved on, and you're jealous. Two…The potions. Guess who's name is going to be on those…yours. Three…You gave them the laced drinks…your scent is all over the cups and the tray."

Jane snarled and launched herself at me, just as Felix burst through the doors, blocking Jane's attack. Within seconds, Jane was destroyed. I sighed.

Finally I was free.

************

A couple hours later, I was packing up my stuff, when Felix came into my room.

"Hey Jasmine. Where are you going?" He questioned, his ruby eyes watching me as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm leaving, Felix." I explained, shoving another shirt in my bag before zipping it shut. I looked up to see Felix still in the doorway, a pained expression on his face.

"Why?"

"I don't belong here. I want to go home." I sighed, crossing the room to him, embracing him. "What's going to happen now that they are gone?"

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me. "That's kind of why I'm here." I took a step back and gazed at him questioningly. "See now that they are gone, someone else has to step up to the plate and take over."

"You're taking over?" I scoffed.

"Yeah. But I don't want to do it alone. Rule with me?" He asked.

I sighed. "This isn't the life for me, Felix….I just want to go home to my family. Did I mension that they aren't dead? Aro lied to me."

"He did? They're alive?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Felix, But I have to go. I can't stay here. I'll visit. I promise." I spoke crossing the room and grabbing my bag and my guitar. "Goodbye, Felix." I spoke and left the castle for the last time.

* * *

**A/N: Isn't that awesome?! It was Jasmine all along! Surprise! Let me know what you think?! Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/ N: This is a rough ending to the story. I'll add and change it later! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

****** Twelve Hours Later *****

** Jasmine POV ***

I was bursting with excitement as I raced through the airport, at a human speed, searching for my family. I spotted Uncle Edward and Auntie Bella not far from the front entrance, and I rushed to them.

"Hey Jasmine" Edward spoke. "Your mom and dad stayed behind… Your mom wanted to throw a party."

I smiled. "Typical Alice. You know how she loves parties." I followed them to Edwards' Volvo, climbing into the backseat. "I'm so glad to be home."

"We are too. Renesmee can't wait to see you." Bella told me.

"Especially, when I have presents for everyone." I sung. "I can't wait to give Grandpa and Grandma their presents. And Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rose…they are going to love it! And don't you dare, read my mind." I scolded Edward. He simply laughed.

"You are just like your mother."

By the time we got home, the place was decked out with streamers and flowers, lilac and jasmine, covering much of the house. I could sense the growing anticipation, and excitement as we approached the house. I announced my arrival, even though they probably knew already.

"I'm back!" I sang, my parents were the first to hug me, Alice catching me off guard for just a second. "Hi mom."

"We missed you so much." She squealed, releasing me so I could hug my father.

"Welcome home, Sweetheart."

"Hi dad." I hugged. "Where is everyone else?"

"They're going to be here in a minute." Edward confirmed. Sure enough, not more than 30 seconds later, the rest of my family walked through the door. I raced to each of them and embraced them.

"Welcome back, Jasmine." Emmett hugged. I released Emmett when I heard a piercing squeal from my left. I turned just in time, before Renesmee slammed into me.

"You're really back!" Nessie proclaimed, "Mom and dad said you were coming back, but I didn't believe them."

"I'm back. I'm not going anywhere." I assured her, taking a step back. "Ooo. I almost forgot….I have presents!" I led the family into the living room area, where Edward placed my stuff. I rummaged through the bag and pulled out small mementos for Nessie, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper. "Don't worry. I have stuff for you too." I assured Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme. After the initial excitement of gifts wore off, I pulled out a small leather pouch, holding it in my hands. Everyone's eyes were on me as I started talking.

"Your gifts are in here." I motioned, pointing to the bag. "But first I have to tell you a story. When I was in Volterra, Aro tried to figure out how I came to be…being born to two vampires…and he had a theory. We tested this theory, and I believe we figured out how Alice was able to concieve me."

I turned to Rose and Emmett. "Before I was taken, I remember you explaining to me how you were never able to have children, and I know you've been jealous of mom and dad and Edward and Bella for being able to have kids when you can't."

"You got that right." Rosalie scoffed, crossing her arms. Emmett wrapped his arm around her shoulder, comfortingly.

"I believe that now you can." I opened the pouch and pulled out two vials of yellow liquid. "With these, I believe, that if you drink these...You will temporarily be able to get pregnant."

For a moment, no one said anything. There was so much tension in the room, emotions were all over the place. With the help of my father, a wave of serenity filled the room. A range of emotions flashed over her features. Rose closed her eyes, clearly trying to control herself, and when she spoke, I could sense her anger.

"Jasmine. Don't." Rosalie opened her eyes to glare at me. "Enough with the games. It's not funny. Just...Don't."

"Do you see anyone else laughing?" I pointed out. I glided closer to her, kneeling down in front of the two on the couch. "Please, Auntie Rose, I've seen it. No jokes. No games. Just drink this…"I placed one vial into each of their hands, "…and you two can have a baby. It's what you've always wanted." I lowered my voice, "Your wish really CAN come true."

For a moment, Rose and Emmett just stared at the vials in their hand. If Rose could cry, she would be. Suddenly her arms were around me, her dry sobbing into my shoulder. "Thank you, Jasmine." Before I knew it, Emmett's arms were around me too. When I was finally released, Emmett and Rose disappeared upstairs. I smiled to myself and turned to face my family. They were beaming. I had made Em and Rose's dream come true…Now it was Esme and Carlisle's turn. I strode over to them and hugged them.

"That was very considerate of you, Jasmine. I'm proud of you." Carlisle congratulated me.

"Thanks Grandpa." I started. "But I also have a gift for you too." I reached back into the pouch and pulled out two remaining vials of liquid, handing one to each of them. "Grandma Esme. I know you lost your only child a few days after he was born before you were changed, and you've had to make do with my parents and Uncles and Aunts as substitutes…But now you can have a child of your own too!"

"Thank you, Jasmine." Esme embraced me. "You are a wonderful granddaughter."

"You're welcome." I smiled, as they too disappeared upstairs. I crossed the room and sat down between my parents.

"Do I even have to say how much I am proud of you?" Jasper asked, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Not really," I smiled slyly, "But I like hearing it." I added.

They laughed. "You are just like your mother."

"But you were always a daddy's girl." Alice chimed in. Everyone laughed at this.

"I'm so glad to be home." I sighed, yawning. I was beginning to feel tired, the excitement and travel finally catching up to me.

"Ready to go home?" Jasper asked. For a second, I was confused.

"I thought I was home?" I questioned.

"Carlisle and Esme bought us a house. It's not too far from here." He explained.

"Sure." I nodded smiling. I quickly said goodbye to Edward, Bella and Nessie, who were leaving as well, to go to their home, and followed my parents out of the house. Jasper assured me that we would visit in the morning, as he broke into a run through the trees. I smiled slyly at mom, and broke into a run following dad's scent, mom trailing behind me. I laughed as we wove through the trees. I slowed as I caught an appealing scent, but ignored it as I continued after my father. Not long after, we reached the house. It was small, but adequate. It was a pale blue colored house. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the most beautiful thing I had set my eyes on. I fell in love with it instantly. I took a few strides forward into our yard, my parents falling behind. I could feel how excited and proud they were of the house.

"What do you think?" Jasper asked me.

"I love it! But you already knew that… didn't you?" I shot a playful glance at my mother.

She turned to Jasper, "Told you."

I followed my parents into the house, it was just like out of a fairytale. Everything you could have possibly believed. My room was just as spectacular, and I fell asleep on my bed within seconds, not bothering to look in my gigantic closet to change.

When I awoke a short time later, I could sense someone in my room. Keeping my eyes closed, I listened to the sound of breathing. It was then, I realized, that not just one person was in my room…there were two.

"You watched me sleep, didn't you?" I said, finally opening my eyes to stare at the two figures. "Busted."

"Sorry. We just missed you…that's all." Alice confessed. I sighed and sat up. I realized either Jasper or Alice had thrown the covers over me and smiled at the thought.

"I missed you too." I paused, climbing out of bed. "What's on the agenda today? No, Wait. Let me see…" I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could see flashes of Rosalie, Esme, And the three of us hunting. I grinned and opened my eyes. "Come on. What are we waiting for?"

It wasn't long before the three of us were racing through the trees again, back towards Carlisle and Esme's house. Once again, I caught the scent of something and my instinct took over…pulling me away from my parents. It had been too long since I last hunted, and the scent was too appealing to ignore. It smelled human, but there was an animal edge to it. I slowed to a stop as I came across a pack of three wolves, but the wolves appeared larger than normal size. Almost the size of a horse. My muscles tensed as I prepared to spring, but a change in the wind alerted the wolves to my position. The biggest one, a reddish-brown color, turned and snarled at me. I flew towards the reddish wolf, but was surprised when I felt a blow knocking me sideways mid leap. I growled at my attacker, only to realize that Jasper had knocked me out of the way.

"What the hell was that for?!" I screamed at him.

"I'm sorry Jake. She didn't know." Jasper apologized, turning to the wolf. The wolf simply nodded, relaxing fractionally. The other two, looked tense, but stayed behind the biggest one.

"Jasmine." Alice started, "Jake and his friends are humans that shape shift into wolves. They protect human life from vampire attacks. We can't attack them."

Jasper turned to the 'Jake' wolf, "Jake, Leah, Seth….Meet Jasmine…Our daughter."

I watched as 'jake' disappeared through the trees, the other two Leah, and Seth, carefully watched us. A second later, I saw a well built man, walk through the trees wearing nothing but a pair of sweats. He was darker skinned, with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Alice, Jasper…Nice to see you again." He replied.

"Jasmine, This is Jacob." Jasper introduced.

"Nice to meet you." I spoke. "Sorry about attacking you."

"It's all right. You didn't know. We thought that there was another vampire in the area, besides the Cullens, I could have killed you." Jake explained. Then it seemed like a thought occurred to him. "Wait. She's your daughter? I thought vamps couldn't have kids?"

"Technically we can't, But it happened." Alice confirmed.

"Another Cullen…Wow. That's great."

*******

When we arrived at Carlisle's a short time later, I was almost knocked to the ground, as Rosalie rushed at me, squealing with delight.

"It worked! It worked!"

Sure enough, there was a small but identifiable bump protruding from her midsection.

"I'm just glad I could help." I smiled heading into the house. My happiness for Rose dissolved as I sensed sadness from Esme.

"Oh, Grandma!" I sighed racing over to her, wrapping my arms around her. "I'm so sorry grandma."

Her arms wrapped around me, "It's okay dear. It just wasn't meant to be."

Carlisle was standing behind her with an arm around her shoulder, comforting her as best as he could.

"It's not your fault, Jasmine." Carlisle whispered to me. "We don't blame you for anything. We know you were just trying to help."

"I know. But I still feel bad. I made Rose's dream come true…I wanted yours to come true too." I explained. They just smiled reassuringly at me. After a few days we noticed that Rose was growing faster than either Bella or Alice had, and we thought there was something wrong. We realized later that Rose had not one baby inside of her…there were two. Twins!

"That's amazing, Rose!"

It wasn't until Esme began feeding more often that we realized that she was indeed pregnant. It just took longer for her to realize it. She was also expecting twins!

Rose and Emmett welcomed a little girl and a little boy, and named them Vera Rose Cullen and Mitchell Donovan Cullen. Vera looked like a mini Rosalie with golden eyes and dark black hair. Mitchell looked like a mini Emmett also with golden eyes and blonde hair like Rose, but curly like Emmett.

Esme and Carlisle also welcomed a little girl and boy, and named them Jackson Lee Cullen and Ashley Brooke Cullen. Jackson looked like a mini Carlisle with light brown hair, and Ashley looked like Esme with dark blonde hair.

Together the fourteen Cullens lived in peace for ten years until tragedy struck again.

**A/N: How bout that for a happy ending? I'll add more later. Sorry! Hope you like it!**

**I'm going to be writing an Epilogue to this story, but it might be a while. I didn't really change this story too much…I think I just added a couple things here and there…**

**The next part of this is called Sweet Sacrifice. It's a short little one-shot, and doesn't exactly fit with the story line, but please read it. Then read my next story…The Forgotten. It takes place 40 years in the future, and it's kind of a sequel to this. I'll post it as soon as I can. Thanks to everyone for adding me or my stories to their favorite lists or reviewed! Review's really make my day!**


	9. Epilogue Part 1

Impossible- Epilogue

A/N: Thanks to everyone that added my story to favorites or reviewed. I wasn't planning to write an Epi for this story, but I changed my mind. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Nope…Still don't own Twilight. Wish I did, but it will never happen! Darn!

* * *

Epilogue

Ten Years later… (Jasmine POV)

"Jasmine! Hurry Up!" I heard my cousin's voice call, coming from downstairs. Right now I was currently changing my outfit. My mother, Alice, would be proud of me. I apparently followed after her when it came to fashion, almost constantly changing my clothes.

"Coming!" I half yelled down the stairs. I changed into a pair of black jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt quickly before darting out the bedroom door. Today was a very important day. All of us, except for Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle, were going to go out on a hunting trip. It had never before been attempted by us since our family now was the largest vampire coven in existence. Currently the total of all the Cullen's stood at fourteen. The only other largest coven besides us were the Denali's and they only had five.

We all had attempted to go on a hunting trip shortly after I was born, unfortunately that never happened. I could still remember it clearly. We were waiting on Jasper and Emmett to return from somewhere, so we could go hunting, but unfortunately the Volturi had found out about me and Nessie and came to investigate. The legends of the Immortal Children, weighed heavily on their minds and Aro wished to destroy us. When he found out about my ability, and found out I was not an Immortal Child, he wanted me to join the Volturi Guard instead. I declined, but Aro wouldn't take no for an answer. My family fought for me, but I was taken away and spent the rest of my childhood under the rule of the Volturi. I spent ten years with them before I was able to escape them and return home.

Now we were going to attempt another group hunting trip as I barreled down the stairs, towards the backyard where my family was waiting. There was an eerie tension in the air, as I'm sure everyone remembered that fateful day. I strode out into the backyard happily, and my family smiled at my appearance.

"Finally." my cousin, Mitchell grumbled. I laughed and shook my head. I was amazed at how much he was like his father Emmett. Before I could react, my other cousin, Jackson, wrapped his arms around my body, tackling me to the ground. I just laughed, as he did, and heard the sounds of my family laughing as well, apparently they were amused by our little game.

"Gotcha!" He chuckled and released me, rolling away from me and hopping to his feet, grinning from ear to ear, his dark curls bobbing as he laughed. Vera, Ashley, Mitchell, and Nessie all joined in on our game and we were all trying to tackle each other to the ground, all six of us laughing the entire time.

I sighed as I remembered that day so long ago, when just Nessie and I had been doing the same thing that we were doing right now, and it made me smile. She would remember it as well as I could and I could see the recognition in her eyes as well. It was a memory that her and I would share for the rest of our immortal lives. I smiled at the thought and was about to attack her when her hand grabbed my arm and images of us girls attacking the boys filled my vision. I blinked as I understood what she wanted, and smiled evilly at her and nodded. Nessie danced over to her cousins, Vera and Ashley and 'showed' them exactly as she showed me. They smiled and nodded. The boys just looked confused, until I shouted and the boys were tackled to the ground.

Our parents erupted in laughter as they watched us. It wasn't until we heard someone clear their throat that we helped the boys off the ground and brushed ourselves off.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked the six of us, his darkened eyes moving over our faces. A round of yeahs and ok's were heard. I rushed over to Carlisle and Esme, giving them a giant hug before following the rest of my family into the forest, my parents lingering behind waiting for me. I stayed near my parents while we ran, watching my cousins and aunts and uncles as they hunted. I earned a weird look and a laugh from Uncle Edward as I compared our family right now to a bunch of ants, as I imagined what our family would look like right now running through the forest.

I slowed down when I realized we were getting closer to something, and the others started slowing down as well. We slowly approached a large pack of cougars and we all had our fill. I was amazed at how quick and accurate my aunts and uncles were at taking down their prey, and launched myself at my own, successfully taking it down as well. I raised an eyebrow at my family when I looked up seconds later.

"What?" I questioned, brushing my hair away from my face, wiping any remaining blood from my face with the back of my hand.

"I still can't believe that you hunt just like Jasper." Emmett commented, "For a second there, I thought you were him."

"Nah. She's too graceful…like Alice." Rosalie countered.

"Well, you know, Edward, you said it before. I'm fearless and quick like my father, yet graceful like my mother." I smirked, recalling what he said the last time I saw him before I was taken away. I could hear Jackson and Mitchell laughing on my right. My bright golden eyes met Edward's equally golden eyes and he chuckled.

"Yep. Definitely like your mother." Edward giggled, and turned his attention to Bella who was talking with their daughter, Renesmee. I scanned the area that we were now all gathered in everyone deep in conversation, apart from me. I realized that there was nowhere else in the entire universe that I would rather be right at that moment, my eyes scanning over all my families faces. I was here surrounded by family and nothing was ever going to change that.

I had my parents that loved me, my grandparents that adored me, aunts and uncles that couldn't get enough of me, and my cousins who were more like sisters and brothers to me that would stand by me. I knew any one of my family members would do anything for me and protect me at all costs…Until that fateful day when everything changed.

___________________

A/N: So anyone hate me right now? I wrote this as a transition into my other stories that continue this story… This is only part one, but the next chapter will be part two. If you like it PLEASE read, Sweet Sacrifice…If you've read Sweet Sacrifice before, **I changed it up and Re-posted it** to better fit along with the storyline. And if you like Sweet Sacrifice…PLEASE read The Forgotten! I changed that story too and rewrote it and re-posted it, so PLEASE check them out! Thanks!

Also…Please read and review!! Reviews totally make my day and drive me to keep writing! 


	10. Epilogue Part 2

Impossible- Epilogue Part 2

A/N: So…Anyone hate me yet? I promise that this will be the last chapter…well, maybe one more after this…there is a lot of stuff that is going to happen and I don't want this to get too long, but we'll see where it goes! Love it? Hate it? Let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Impossible- Epilogue Part 2

(Jasmine POV)

I thought today was going to be like any other day in our house, but boy was I wrong. Even with my visions I still didn't see it coming. How could one moment screw up our entire lives so badly? It all started at home…

I sat on the white couch in the living room, watching various events unfolding before me. All fourteen of us were in the main house, trapped inside by the sun, and tempers decided to flare. Everyone was on edge because today we were supposed to go hunting. Well, at least us kids were, all the rest of them had hunted previously over the past two days splitting up into groups of four. And now I was watching an argument between Edward, Nessie, Mitchell, and Ashley. They were arguing over something petty, and I didn't bother to try and figure out what they were fighting about as I was too consumed with their emotions, that I felt like I was going to explode.

Although it didn't help much, I tried to calm them down enough to keep the edge off.

"But it's not fair." Nessie complained, stomping her foot in frustration. Her dark brown eyes narrowing at her father.

"Yes it is." Edward countered. I was proud of Edward, ever since Renesmee was born, she was given almost everything that she asked for and Nessie was becoming a brat. Realizing this, Edward and Bella had been forced to say 'no' to one of her unreasonable requests, and Nessie was upset. Feeling the tension in the room, I slipped out silently and headed outside for some fresh air. I kept to the shadow of the porch, as I watched the sun go down, and at one point watched the fading rays of sunlight dance on my skin causing my arm to sparkle.

I felt a presence behind me and could sense that whomever it was, was nervous. I turned slightly, thinking my father had come out as well. He knew as well as I did the emotional toll it took on us dealing with everyone's emotions all day. But when I turned, It was not my father that had exited the house. It was Aunt Rosalie.

"Getting pretty crowded in there isn't it?" She asked, nervously. I simply smiled and turned my body around to face her. She stood near the door, almost afraid to approach me, but I knew that wasn't the case. She was just simply nervous.

"Yes, Rosalie. It is."

She paused for a second before she spoke again. "Do you mind if I join you?"

I smiled brightly, "Of course you can." I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around her. Her nervousness vanished and was instead replaced with relief. When we broke away, we simply just sat on the steps of the porch, not really talking, but just enjoying each others company. When I couldn't stand the burning in my throat any longer, decided to go hunting. I didn't care if my siblings went with me or not, I just needed to hunt.

"Auntie Rose?"

She looked up at me, her bright golden eyes meeting my black ones. "Yes, Jasmine?"

"I think I'm going to go hunting now. Will you tell my parents for me?" I questioned.

"Sure." She replied, standing up the same time as I did, and hugged me briefly. " Have fun dear."

"Thanks." I smiled weakly and hopped off the porch, entering into the dense forests surrounding our home. It didn't take me long to find a herd of deer, and I quickly brought one down. One was enough for me, and I turned to head back home. As I got near the house, I was still about five miles out, I was so distracted that when a more appealing scent captured my attention, I didn't think, and followed after the scent. Without thinking, and with no one else around to stop me, I attacked the poor man and drained him quickly.

When I pulled away from the man, the severity of what I had done hit me and I gasped in horror. My eyes widened as they gazed over the dark blue uniform, now stained with blood. My fingers could no longer grip the jacket and the body fell to the ground as my mind registered the blood on my hands. The HUMAN blood on my hands.

'What have I done?' I asked myself. 'Please, god, no!'

I glanced once more at the familiar face, and I knew there was no way I would be able to return home. Bella would kill me. I heard a shrill ringing coming from my pocket and I knew instantly who it was. I ignored the ringing, and I ran. Eventually the ringing stopped and I stopped as well. I was now standing on the edge of a cliff. I didn't know where I was, but I stood and waited, guilt overtaking me. I knew my mother would eventually see me and they would come looking for me. I had been close enough to the house that I'm sure they would be able to pick up my scent and follow me here. I didn't have to wait long.

I kept my back to the trees and closed my eyes, standing perfectly still. I hung my head in shame, my body tired and defeated. I began to hear two sets of footsteps gradually getting closer to me.

"She's over here." I heard my father call out. I sensed my parents behind me, yet made no attempt to move.

"Jasmine." Jasper called to me, sighing with relief. "What happened?" I could feel my father come around to stand in front of me, between the cliffs edge still fifteen feet away and myself. I kept my eyes closed and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, daddy." I choked out, as I felt his arms wrap around me. I took a deep breath, inhaling his scent and tried to calm myself, instead I started sobbing into him. "It happened too fast. I didn't know what I was doing."

"It's alright." Jasper tried to reassure me still hugging me, I could tell he was using his gift to try and calm me down. "Just tell us what happened?"

I pulled away from him slightly and shook my head, refusing to open her eyes. I could hear my mother's voice on the side of me.

"Her eyes. She won't open her eyes." Alice explained to Jasper. Right. She must have been looking in my future.

"Why?" Jasper asked her back.

"I don't know." She whispered quietly. I heard my father's voice, stronger this time. I could feel his fingers under my chin.

"Open your eyes." He more stated than asked, his voice firm yet still gentle. I shook my head, a slight feeling of fear creeping up inside of me. He asked again softer this time. " Please."

I felt completely relaxed, because of my father, and slowly opened my eyes. My once bright golden eyes, were now blood red, as I gazed into my father's eyes. There were only two reasons that my eyes would be this color. Either I was a newborn, which clearly I was not, or I had consumed human blood. I heard my mother gasp as she saw my eyes, and I took a step away from them.

"I'm sorry."

"Who?" Was all my father asked, "Who was it?"

I was afraid to say his name. I didn't know how my parents would react once they learned of who I had murdered… For he was a key person in the small town of Forks, Washington, protecting the town the best way he knew how. Now he was gone, and I didn't know what to do.

I took a deep breath before realizing that I had no choice in the matter and his name escaped my lips.

"Charlie."

I didn't have to say anything other than his first name. I knew they would know exactly who I was talking about. Charlie Swan, Aunt Bella's father, and Chief of Police. Alice and Jasper exchanged worried glances and sighed. Breaking the news to Bella was not going to be easy.

* * *

A/N: Okay, So there is Part 2. There is only going to be one more part to this and then I will be finished completely with it! I promise! Next you get to see Bella's reaction and the Volturi…Felix, Demetri, and Alec.

Please review! Thanks!


	11. NEW SEQUEL!

**Impossible**

**A/N: Thanks to all of my readers! I am so happy that you all love my story! I am currently working on the sequel to this story called THE FORGOTTEN. It takes place roughly forty years after this one ends, but I hope you will all read it. It's really good…at least I hope so…**

**Anyways, PLEASE read The Forgotten and let me know what you think. If it sucks then I'm going to delete it and never work on it again and would really appreciate your comments on it. **

**Summery goes like this-**

**Jasmine made the most difficult decision she has ever had to make in her life…or unlife….to protect the family she loves. Even now…thirty years later…the pain of what she did, and the guilt for what she felt would not ease her troubled infallible mind. Will the Cullen's figure out her horrible past? Will Bella ever forgive her?**

**Please read!! I've already posted the first three chapters. Even if you don't like it…PLEASE REVIEW and tell me that you don't like it! If you love it and want me to continue…please tell me and I will continue the story. Thanks!**

******* **


	12. Epilogue Part 3

**Impossible- Epilogue Part 3**

**A/N: I honestly cannot believe how many people have read my stories!! It's insane! Since this is going to be the last chapter, I wanted to thank everyone for adding this to their favorites or alerts! Thank you to anyone that reviewed! **

**If you liked this story, read Sweet Sacrifice. It takes place where this one left off. And then you can start to read The Forgotten. I have already posted the first 5 chapters, so please let me know what you think! **

**Also, check out my other story, Lost and Found. So far, it has received the most hits, and has sort of become my 'baby'. Again, read it and let me know what you think. (Anyone who reviews will receive a shout-out in the next chapter!)**

**Anyway, enough of my blabbering! I'm sure you all want to read what's going to happen, so I'm going to shut up and let you read! On with the chapter!!!''**

**Disclaimer: I was reading a story the other day and I saw a disclaimer and it made me think…The author wrote…**

"**Why do we always have to post these? We all know that Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!"**

**It's true isn't it? Why DO we have to post the stupid disclaimers? Oh, well…. I'm still gonna do it anyway!**

**I don't own twilight!**

* * *

Impossible- Epilogue Part 3

(Jasmine POV)

The forest was quiet, except for the almost non-existent footsteps of Alice, Jasper and myself. I hung my head in shame. I had killed a man and now I was heading back to the main house with my parents, to go talk to his daughter and try and explain myself to her and tell her that her father is dead.

I felt horrible. Charlie didn't deserve to die like that. Didn't deserve to die by my own hands. He would probably still be alive if I had just waited and hunted with someone else. At least then, maybe his death could have been prevented.

My father walked next to me at a slow human pace, through the thick dense forest to my left, my mother was a few feet away from him to his left as well, giving us what little privacy she could.

"I know what you're going through right now, Jasmine." Jasper started. " I felt the same way when I tried to attack Bella."

My blood red eyes flashed to his face, and he turned slightly to look at me. "You almost attacked Bella? Why?"

"Alice wanted to throw a birthday party for Bella back before you or Renesmee were born. Bella was human and when it came time for opening presents, she got a paper cut." He sighed, and continued, his eyes seemed far off as if remembering the day. "As soon as she cut her finger, I couldn't stop myself. The smell of her blood was so overpowering I could think of nothing else."

I was surprised. It was the first time I had ever heard this story and it shocked me to think that he almost killed my aunt. "What happened?" I asked, genuinely curious as to the outcome of the story. I stayed quiet as I listened.

"I lunged at Bella, only to be thrown back by Edward. I tried to run after her again, but Emmett and Carlisle grabbed a hold of me preventing me from getting near her. Eventually, Emmett dragged me out of the house, and once outside, Alice was able to calm me down." Jasper paused as he glanced over at my mother, who looked back at the two of us and smiled. "If they hadn't have been there, I probably would have killed her."

"But you didn't kill her." I replied, still feeling guilty. I felt his hand on my arm, and I was turned to face him, his golden eyes meeting my red ones. His golden curls bobbed at the sudden stop.

"Just because I didn't, doesn't mean that I don't still feel guilty about it." He contradicted. "Jasmine, Everyone slips. Every single one of us has slipped at one point or another. You can't beat yourself up about it."

I raised my arms and wrapped them as tight as I could around him, pulling him into an embrace. I felt his arms wrap around me and I sighed. It felt nice to know someone else knew how I felt.

"Thanks, daddy." I whispered into his chest, holding on to him a moment longer, before pulling away from him. I knew if I could cry, I would be bawling like a baby. I smiled up at Jasper, before turning and walking again back towards the house, breaking away from the path we were taking to embrace my mother, Alice. She held her arms out waiting for me. I smiled, Alice and myself really were too much alike. Once look at the two of us and there would be no doubt that we were related.

When we finally approached the house I wasn't surprised to see Carlisle and Esme standing out on the front porch. The guilt that I buried deep within me while I was with my parents suddenly roared it's ugly head, and I stared at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with them.

"It's alright, Jasmine." Alice whispered to me. "They are just concerned."

As we approached them, I heard my grandmother sigh. "Thank goodness you're alright. We were so worried about you. We didn't know what was going on, Alice just jumped up and flew out of the house. All we knew was that something bad happened. Alice and Jasper wouldn't say what happened, and took off to find you." I felt her arms wrap around me and I tried to reassure them.

"I'm fine grandma." I hugged back. When I pulled back from her I made the mistake of looking at grandpa, and quickly looked away hoping that he didn't see my eyes. Unfortunately, he saw and I heard a small gasp when I realized that Esme had seen them too.

"Jasmine. What happened?" Carlisle questioned, as he approached me. I looked to my parents, who nodded reassuringly at me, before turning back to Carlisle. He didn't appear to be mad or upset from what I could tell using my ability, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Grandpa. I slipped." I hung my head ashamed. I could feel his fingers under my chin, and lift my face to further look into my eyes.

"It's alright, Jasmine. Who was it?" He questioned, softly. I pulled my face out from his grasp and looked away. I felt grateful when I heard my father answer for me.

"It was Charlie, Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded once, and tried to comfort me like Jasper did. "It's alright. Have you told Bella yet?" I shook my head.

"I was going to go do that right now…" I whispered quietly before adding, "…If you don't mind."

"Of course." I heard Carlisle reply and he released me to head off to find Bella. I broke away from him and cautiously entered the house. Upon entering I could smell the wolves and sighed wrinkling my nose in disgust.

Suddenly, it hit me, and I froze in my tracks. This was bad! And not just bad, apocalyptic bad. I had killed a human! What will happen with the treaty with the shape shifters? Have I just started a war? Did my own stupid mistake put my entire family in jeopardy? I really hope not. I would have to ask about that.

I peered into the living room, and saw Jackson and Ashley working on the computers. I could see Mitchell and the 'mutt', Jacob playing video games, Vera and Renesmee were watching the boys play. I could hear banging noises coming from the garage and assumed Rosalie was out tuning up the cars with Emmett.

I hung back near the door, almost afraid to make my presence known…oh who am I kidding? Living in a house with other vampires with exceptionally good hearing and NOT knowing who was where…yeah right.

"Hey, Nessie." I called out to her. She turned and looked at me.

"You're back!" She cried, jumping off of the couch and rushing over to me. "I was so worried about you…" She slowed and hesitated a few steps away from me, as she took in the new color of my eyes. I could feel the tension growing as the others turned and looked at me as well, wondering the change in atmosphere.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Jackson questioned, getting up from the computers, standing in a protective stance in front of his sister. The others just looked at me.

"It's nothing. Too much blood in my system." I lied smoothly. I turned my attention to Ness, trying to get the focus off of me. "Do you know where your mom and dad are?"

"Um." She hesitated, her face contorting in concentration. "I think they are at the cottage. Why?"

"I just need to speak to Auntie Bella. I'll be back. Thanks." I replied quickly and strode through the house. I pulled the small silver phone out of my pocket and dialed a familiar number before holding the silver object to my ear. After only a couple seconds I heard Bella's voice.

"Jasmine?" Her voice called, as I reached the edge of trees surrounding our home heading towards Bella and Edwards cottage. "Is everything alright?"

"Hey, Bella. Actually, no…everything is not alright. Where are you?" I spoke quickly.

"At the cottage. What's going on Jasmine?" Her voice begged.

"I'll explain when I get there." I sighed, sadly.

I hung up shortly after that and slid the tiny phone back into my pocket, approaching their cottage not more than two minutes later. To say that I was terrified, was an understatement. The closer I got to the house, the more I was dreading having this conversation. I knew that one look in my eyes and they would know something horrible happened. I just hoped that Edward would be able to restrain Bella, before she got the chance to rip my head off for what I've done. By the time I had gotten to the house, both Bella and Edward were waiting in the yard for me.

"What's going on, Jasmine?" Bella questioned, as I approached her. "Did Alice send you out here?"

"Well, not really." I confessed, suddenly wishing that Jasper or Emmett were here with me…or even one of my cousins. "I have to tell you something and you're not going to like it. And Edward, Please stay out of my head."

"Alright." He agreed. "What do you have to tell us? Did you see something?" His eyes flashed to my own and he immediately noticed the color of my eyes.

"What happened?" Bella asked finally taking notice of my blood red eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I stated quietly. "It happened too quick. I didn't realize what I did until it was too late."

"What did you do?!?" Bella half screamed, her anger building inside of her. I took a step back and raised my arms out in front of me bracing for an attack, my palms facing Bella and Edward. I took one last breath, before those dreaded words escaped my lips.

"I'm really, truly sorry Bella, but your father is dead."

I watched her face slowly contort into rage, and she struggled against Edward who was easily restraining her. Her anger faded into pain, and she began to sob against his chest.

"Why?" Bella cried, "Why did you kill him?"

The guilt threatened to overwhelm me and I pleaded with them, Edward was angry, and I tried desperately to calm them down.

"I'm so sorry. It happened so fast. I went hunting alone, and the next thing I know, Charlie was dead. I couldn't stop myself." I cried back at them, begging for her to forgive me. "It was a complete accident. You have to believe me."

Edward's voice was strained as he spoke to me, his voice laced with anger. "Jasmine, I think you need to leave now."

I was crushed. I backed away towards the door, whispering once again, "I'm sorry." Before fleeing the small cottage. I could continue to hear Bella's voice fading as I distanced myself from their home, and my guilt consumed every ounce of me. Bella was not going to forgive me. I had seen it in her eyes. She wished for me to die, and no amount of begging or pleading would ever change that.

When I had finally reached the main house, I felt like I was on trial. I was called into Carlisle's office along with Esme, Alice, and Jasper. Carlisle stood behind his dark mahogany desk, Esme, and my parents stood off to the side near the window. I stood on the opposite side of the desk between two wooden chairs, awaiting my punishment.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Jasmine." Carlisle sighed, his face looking worn, and tired. I nodded and waited for him to continue, my eyes focusing on the small wooden flooring. "But from now on, until either Bella has calmed down or until we can trust you again, you are only allowed to hunt with the rest of the family. You cannot hunt alone."

I nodded. That was one punishment that I could live with. At least if there were others around, I couldn't be tempted as much and if I tried to attack someone again, someone would be there to stop me. "Yes, sir."

"Also, whenever someone is going hunting, whether you need to hunt or not, you will go with them." He added.

"But-" I started to object.

"Jasmine." My father interrupted me, and my eyes flashed to his. Upon seeing the warning look on his face, I promptly shut my mouth and hung my head.

"Yes, sir." I whispered. I wouldn't argue with my father. He was one person that I could not disobey no matter how hard I tried not to. I knew that this was going to be my punishment for a while, and I knew I had brought this on myself, so therefore I knew I couldn't argue with my 'sentence'. Among other things, I was told to keep my distance from Bella and Edward, which was probably a good thing and I did not object.

The weeks passed and Bella had still not forgiven me…and I highly doubted that she would forgive me. At least not so close to his death, and when I heard Emmett and Rosalie saying that they were going to hunt, I wordlessly stood up from my spot on the couch and like a little puppy dog, followed the pair out of the house. I kept up with them easily, and hunted alongside them, not needing to hunt at all, but going along with the conditions of my punishment.

A few days later, I felt my world crashing down as I realized that it would take years and years for Bella to forgive me as I looked into my own future. I sat in my bedroom, staring out into the darkness, the moonlight casting shadows over the ground, when a thought occurred to me. There was a way that I could fix this. It wouldn't be easy but it just might work. I only needed to see my old friends, and hopefully they would help me. I knew I couldn't do it alone and there was really only one person that I felt I could trust with what I was doing. I just hoped that he would let me go.

I hopped off the seat by the window and headed out of my room down the hall, knocking at the door that I wanted and hearing a voice allowing me to enter.

"Jasmine. What can I do for you?" The oldest, wisest vampire in the house smiled at me.

"I need your help."

*****

Forty eight hours later, I was standing in front of the familiar brick building that I had grown up in, weaving through the various familiar corridors, leading me to a large marbled room where once again sat the three most powerful people that I knew. I pushed open the doorway and entered into the room, three familiar sets of blood red eyes greeting me. The tallest of the three, reminded me of Emmett although not as big as Emmett was, with brown hair. The man sitting on his right, my left, was the one person that I had really come to see. His face was almost angelic in a way, but by no means was he angelic. He was once a feared member of the Volturi Guard, now one of the famous three, as he had a formidable gift like his 'sister' did. The last man was small, much smaller than either one of the other two, but still he was a force to be reckoned with. His talent was similar to that of a bounty hunter. He was an excellent at finding and tracking people and vampires so it was no use to run from him when he was looking for you…he would find you eventually.

The tallest vampire spoke first.

"Jasmine! How great it is to see you again!" He stepped down from the platform that their chairs were sitting on and closed the distance between us to hug me.

"It's great to see you too, Felix. I told you that I would come and visit, did I not?" I replied slyly, pulling away slightly from him.

"Yes. You did say that. I am rather surprised to see you though…" Felix's voice trailed off, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me up to see the other two. The action and the atmosphere surrounding us seemed so natural that it felt like we had only been apart for a couple of days, not years. I slipped from his arm, and proceeded to hug Alec, and Demetri, both of whom felt more like brothers to me growing up with them than anything else.

As soon as the reunion was over, all eyes turned to me, curious as to why I was visiting.

"I have a problem. And I was hoping that you would help me with it." I confessed, my now golden eyes begging them to help me.

"What happened?" Alec questioned. I quickly explained the situation, and Felix looked away deep in thought.

"What is your idea?" Demetri questioned.

"Well…" I paused, nervously. "Alec…I know what you can do and I was wondering if you could make them forget."

"Forget that you attacked someone?" He clarified, thinking.

"More like…Forget ME. Entirely." I stressed.

"You're not serious!?" Felix growled. "After everything that you did to go back to them, you want them to completely forget you?"

"It's better this way. My family is falling apart, and it's all because of me. I can't be the cause of my family splitting up." I cried, curling into Felix's shirt, his arms encompassing me. "I can't."

I could hear Felix talking to Alec, " Can you do it? Is it possible?"

"Yes. It's difficult, but yes it can be done."

I looked up at him, choking back another sob. "Will you do it? For me?" I begged.

"If I do this, you won't have a family to go back to. It will be like you've never existed. They won't even know who you are at all. Deep deep down, subconsciously they will remember, but it will feel more like déjà vu for them. Almost like they know you, but can't figure out where they know you from." Alec warned, his tone extremely serious.

"That's what I want." I assured him.

"And then you can stay here with us. You can rule with us. You've got nowhere else to go, Jasmine." Felix whispered, and I knew that he was right. I wouldn't have a family after this…except for those three. I just needed to think.

"It's a huge decision. Are you sure that this is what you want?" Demetri questioned softly. I pulled away from Felix and took a deep breath.

"I need to think…" I whispered. Felix simply dropped my arms and I turned and exited out of the room. I didn't know what to choose. Would I give up everything that has happened between us for the last twenty years? Would I be able to forgive myself for taking all those precious memories away from my family? Would I be able to forgive myself for essentially dis-owning my entire family? I would be trading one family for another. Would I? Or better yet, COULD I? I didn't stop running until I was standing outside the doors to the castle.

I could hear the shrill ringing in my pocket and dug my small silver cell phone out. I wasn't surprised as to who was on the other end.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Jasmine? Carlisle told me that you took off, and I just saw a vision of you in Volterra, so do you want to explain to me what exactly you are doing?" Alice's voice nearly screamed over the phone.

"I'm sorry, mom. But I can't stay with you. Bella is never going to forgive me for killing Charlie, and it wouldn't be fair to anyone if I stayed there." I begged, my eyes glistening with tears that wouldn't fall.

"Please, Just come home. We can deal with this together, as a family." She pleaded. I could hear the worry in her voice and I could almost see the pain that would be crossing her features right about now.

I choked back a sob that had been fighting it's way to my lips and spoke again.

"I'm not coming home." Guilt flooded through me as I spoke those words and the pain I felt only got stronger as I continued. "If you want me to come home, everyone would need to come to Volterra and drag me back to Forks."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my immediate future, and I could see every one of my family members standing in the marble room where I had just left Felix, Demetri, and Alec. And as I heard Alice agree silently, the future solidified. It was only a matter of time before they would be there and I would be permanently cut out of their lives. I hung up the phone a couple of minutes later, and headed back inside winding through the corridors until I was face to face with my 'brothers'.

"They're coming." I informed them. "They will be here within two days."

"Excellent." Felix smiled, and relaxed back in his chair. "So you've decided to join us?"

"Give me two days to think." I stated before adding, "Please Felix." My face turned into a pout, and I batted my eyes at him. I knew he couldn't resist it when I tempted him like that. It was something I learned from my mother, and it worked nearly every time that I wanted something.

He approached me and pulled me into an embrace. "As you wish." He whispered quietly in my ear. For the next forty eight hours, I thought long and hard about this decision. It was the hardest decision I've ever had to make in my entire life.

When I had finally made my decision, I had been standing outside breathing in the cool air that was swirling around me. I sighed and turned around to head back in the castle. I had made my decision. I just hoped that it was the right one.

* * *

**A/N: Alright. That's the ending for this one. Now you've got to read, ****Sweet Sacrifice**** to see what her decision is. I'm so evil… Hope that you liked it. Thank you to everyone that reviewed/ favorited / alerted! Thanks a lot! **

**~ Shorty22133 ~**


	13. Never Before Seen Scene!

Impossible-

Hello faithful readers! This is a special treat for you! This is a **NEVER BEFORE SEEN **clip I just thought of and thought I would share it with you!

This happens at the end of Chapter 2, after the Rose and Emmett fluff. This is a cute little clip that takes place a week after that involving Jasmine and Carlisle.

Enjoy!

* * *

(Jasmine's POV)

Mom and Dad were out hunting with Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rose, and I was stuck home…_again_.. But it was alright I suppose.

Grandpa Carlisle had explained to me, as well as mom and dad as to why they had to leave all the time. Just because I understood, didn't mean that I had to like it.

Currently I was sitting on the floor, with a pad of paper in my small hands drawing a picture (a skill I got from mom, Alice, I was told). My sketch consisted of my mom, dad and me. I didn't think it was all that great, but when I finished putting on the final touches…I was proud of my work. Excited, I rushed to Grandpa to show him my work, leaving my pencils strewn out across the floor.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Look what I did!" I shouted clutching my precious drawing tightly as my golden curls bobbed behind me.

Carlisle looked up from one of his books, setting the book aside to admire my work.

"Jasmine, That's wonderful." he smiled taking in in his hand to study it more.

"You really like it?" I asked hopefully studying his face. If I really wanted to, I could use my gift to see if he was telling me the truth, but I didn't.

"Of course." He assured, handing the paper back to me before suddenly pulling me into his lap. I smiled and giggled as he began tickling me, my laughter echoing around the room. When his hands stopped, I was breathless as tears had streamed down my face. Wiping away the tears, I took a deep breath and asked the question that was on my mind.

"Grandpa? When is mom and dad going to be home? I want to show them my picture too."

"Soon." He replied, pulling me into a hug. Involuntarily, I yawned and Grandpa noticed.

"If you're done with your pencils, perhaps we should put them away and then I think it's your bedtime."

"But Grandpa, I'm not tired." I lied. The moment those words left my mouth, I yawned again, contradicting every word.

"Sure you're not." He muttered sarcastically. Sighing, I slid off his lap and put all my pencils away. When that was done, I climbed onto the cool leather couch trying to stay awake so I could show mom and dad my drawing when they returned. My eyelids began to get heavier and heavier as I fought to stay awake.

"Jasmine, You really should go to bed." Carlisle suggested once more.

"But I want to show them my picture." I whined, although I didn't know how much longer I could stay awake. I must have been more tired than I realized when he chuckled.

"Perhaps you should take a nap here, and I can wake you when they return?"

It was a **_very_** tempting offer. I really was exhausted. Giving in, I nodded and stretched out comfortably along the couch, nestling into the cool leather. I closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep, grandpa's promise ringing in my ears.

(Carlisle's POV)

I watched as Jasmine nestled into the cool leather, falling to sleep in mere seconds. Setting my medical journal aside, I dashed to Jasmines' room to grab a blanket for her while she slept. I found her favorite blue colored blanket resting on the end of her bed and pulled in with me downstairs. Slowly, and carefully, I draped the fabric over her tiny body.

She stirred a little as I placed the blanket over her and I was afraid that my actions had woke her. That thought flew from my mind as her movements stilled, her breathing more slow and shallow, as a few strands of hair fell haphazardly on to her face.

The more I sat watching her, the more content I seemed, and I couldn't help but notice how special she really was. Very carefully I reached out and brushed her golden curls away from her face that were the exact same shade of gold as Jasper's hair and just as curly.

Gazing down at my sleeping granddaughter, I noticed she had Alice's eyes and nose, and Jasper's lips. She was quite stunning. Everything about her amazed me. She was certainly a fluke of nature. She was conceived under the most impossible circumstances. She confounded us all.

As she grew we expected her to be more like Alice, but we were wrong. She was so much like Jasper it was astounding.

She was quiet, only speaking when she had something important to say. And she was incredibly observant too. She caught things we almost missed. But like Alice, She liked to shop, and her drawing skills rivaled Alice's in perfection as my eyes glanced back over her newly drawn sketch. The amount of detail was incredible. She was truly more gifted in more ways than one.

And speaking of gifts… she had two. She saw visions like Alice, and she could manipulate emotions like Jasper could. How? I had no idea. We may never know.

Sighing, I placed Jasmine's sketch back on the end table where it would remain until Alice and Jasper returned from their hunt. I brushed my fingers through her hair one last time, whispering _'goodnight'_, and went back to reading my medical journal once again.

* * *

A/N: Cute huh? Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Check out my other stories, Lost and Found, If You Only Knew, and Infamous and Irresistible (and a few others)! Thanks!

~ Shorty22133 ~


End file.
